1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a SCSI (Small Computer Systems Interface) port having two connectors, one of which mounted over the other for saving space and obtaining other advantageous purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
SCSI connectors are widely used to interconnect a computer and a peripheral. Typically, a SCSI port mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) has a single connector. Also, it is understood that only a limited space is available on a PCB for mounting an increasing number of SCSI ports. Thus, how to save space is an important issue to consider in SCSI connector design for PCB application. Moreover, prior SCSI ports are comprised of a great number of components including brackets, housings, insulative body, mounting legs, etc., resulting in an increased difficulty of assembly and low durability. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.